


Secret Santa

by bananapie42



Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Ryusui is the best wing man, Secret Santa, Senku understand emotions but like... doesn't, Suika is a precious angel please protect her, Tooth Rotting Fluff, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: Gen wants to have Christmas with the Ishigami Village but uh-oh, sisters! Senku suddenly gets feelings which honestly he doesn't dwell on too much but like whatever.They hold a secret santa and god damn is Senku filled with so many emotions
Relationships: Asigiri Gen/Ishigami Senku, sengen - Relationship
Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this in a day and didn't edit it, so sorry if there are any grammatical errors! 
> 
> I'm HOPING to write one Christmas based Fanfiction every day until Christmas, and I have a list of twelve different ships and I'm using my dice to choose the ship of the day! I won't do the same ship twice in a row, but whatever sjkdfbks.  
> I'm getting started on December 2nd because I only came up with the idea and found the prompt list I'm using today.  
> Today's ship: Sengen!  
> Prompt: Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.  
> Prompt credit to alloftheprompts on Tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, we should do secret Santa this year!” Gen suddenly shouted, causing Senku to almost drop his formula he’d been working on. 

“Hey, idiot, if I dropped this, we probably could have died!” Senku snapped.   
Gen covered his mouth, eyes widening with a little bit of fear. 

“Really?” He quietly asked.   
Senku chuckled and slammed the formula on the table, relishing Gen’s reaction (which was, of course, a squeal). 

“No, but imagine how fucked up that would be,” he said, turning to face Gen, hands on his hips.   
Gen glared daggers into his soul, but it had no effect on Senku because Senku is a tough bitch. 

“ANYWAY. Secret Santa. What do you think?” Gen asked again, composing himself.   
Senku crossed his arms and leaned on the table next to Gen. 

“I dunno, dude. I don’t think anyone here even knows what Santa IS,” Senku said.   
Gen groaned and pushed Senku, almost knocking him over. 

“Come on. How hard could it be to explain the concept of Christmas to the village?” Gen asked a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Skip to a few hours later, and Gen is laying face down on the snow, so tired of having to explain and then re-explain what Christmas is to the villagers. 

“So, and just to clarify, a big fat man in red breaks into your house leaving… gifts?” Kohaku asked.  
Senku sighed and pulled Gen up from his comfy spot in the snow. 

“Listen, understand it or not, does it sound like something anyone would be interested in?” He asked, just as tired as Gen. 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t sound very safe. I can’t imagine someone breaking and entering into our homes and letting it happen is a wise choice,” Kinrou added, Ginrou nodding next to him. 

“But that’s not what Christmas is about, you ignorant sluts! Santa isn’t even a real person! How! Many! Times do I have to tell you that!” Gen yelled hysterically.   
Senku rested a hand on Gen’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to work because he instantly leaned into the touch. 

“Guys, listen. It’s just something fun we did growing up. I have so many fond memories of Christmas, and we just figured you guys would enjoy it too. It’s nothing you have to think too deeply about,” Senku explained.   
“So… if I understand…” Chrome suddenly spoke up.   
“You exchange gifts with your family and friends and just… spend time together?” He asked. 

“Yes! Chrome, I feel you understand us about everything we say I love you SO much-”   
Senku covered Gen’s mouth with his hand and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s basically it. We can teach you about some things we usually do around this time, like… gingerbread houses or Christmas cookies. I’m sure Francois will have a field day teaching you guys how to bake stuff,” Senku said.   
From the back, Francois nodded their head in agreement. 

“This is true,” they confirmed. 

“I promise, it’ll be really fun,” Gen said, almost pleading? Senku couldn’t tell, Gen was almost always all over the place in terms of emotions. 

“Well… I suppose it sounds a little fun…” Jasper mumbled under his breath. 

“Let’s do it! Christmas sounds bad!!” Chrome happily yelled.   
Before Senku and Gen knew it, everyone was excited for Christmas to begin and were happily chatting away.   
Kinrou walked up to them, his face as stern as ever. 

“While this sounds… interesting, I do ask that you give me permission to stand guard on the day the fat man will break into our homes, just to make sure nothing bad happens,” he said.   
Senku and Gen exchanged confused looks. 

“Kinrou, Santa isn-” Senku sighed and rubbed his temples “You know what? If it’ll make you feel better than sure. You can… stand guard for Santa. But you don’t HAVE to-”

“No, I’m going to.”

“Right. But if you end up changing your mind, you’re not gonna get in trouble, so just keep that in mind,” Senku said, awkwardly patting his shoulder.   
Kinrou stood up straighter, nodding then took his place guarding the bridge again.  
Senku and Gen looked at each other and stifled a laugh. Kinrou was too ridiculous sometimes. 

“So… we’re still going to do secret Santa?” Gen asked, changing the subject. 

“Sure. Put Ryusui in charge, I have a few things I need to do,” Seku said.   
Gen pouted and for a moment, Senku’s heart beat a bit faster than normal. He quickly brushed the feeling off because fUCk that noise. 

“You can’t stay even a little longer?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Senku’s arm and resting his head upon his shoulder. 

“I won’t be gone too long, chill out,” Senku said, attempting to push him off to no avail.   
Gen heavily sighed and let go. 

“Fine then. We’ll call you out when it’s your turn to pick your secret Santa,” Gen said. 

“I don’t pick my secret Santa, I AM the secret Santa you fool,” Senku said with a smirk.   
Gen rolled his eyes and lightly nudged him. 

“You’re the fool. I’m going to talk to Ryusui, good luck with… fuckin… I don’t know, mixing vinegar and baking soda together or something,” Gen said, walking away.   
Senku shook his head, softly smiling at Gen.   
As he himself made his way back to his lab, he couldn’t help but think about Gen. Has he always been that flustered around him? Or was this new?   
Was it even important to be thinking about this? Gen was someone you couldn’t trust. He had this vibe that said you could but he himself even said you shouldn’t. That he only does what he does for himself. So, Senku never bothered trying to think of him as anything other than a friend.  
So why was he suddenly getting this… warm feeling when he was around him? It didn’t make sense.   
As he was experimenting, his mind was jumbled with thoughts of Gen.   
Senku was a very smart man and he didn’t bother ignoring his thoughts. That would be illogical and lead to a lot more pain down the road.   
He didn’t understand why, but it was painfully clear that he had fallen for his mentalist.   
Well, that fucking sucked. 

“Hey, Senku!” A voice called out, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
He turned around to see Chrome standing there, only a little out of breath.   
“It’s your turn to pick from the ballet,” He said.   
Senku stretched and then made his way to Ryusui. 

“Hey, man, ready?” he asked, practically shoving the basket he was holding into Senku’s face. 

“Yeah, sure,” he said. He reached into the basket and grabbed a slip of paper. He opened it and saw who he was supposed to get a gift for.   
Asigiri Gen.   
Figures. Well, he can’t help who he pulled, there’s no way to know who you’re getting. That is, of course, until he looked up at Ryusui, who was looking away, whistling and clearly trying to look innocent.   
“You sneaky bastard, you rigged this, didn’t you?” Senku asked, eyes narrowing at him.   
Ryusui tried to look offended and even clutched his shirt.   
“Me? Why, never my dear friend, never! How could you think I would do such a thing!” He asked.   
Senku stared at him.   
“Oh, you think I’m going to break? Think you can get me to confess? Try again. I didn’t do shit, you’re just afraid of your own emotions. You’re filled with joy that you’re Gen’s secret Santa,” Ryusui snapped. 

“I never said I got Gen,” Senku said. 

“Whatever, just get your man something nice,” Ryusui said, waving his hand dismissively.   
Senku rolled his eyes and walked away. For Christmas, he’s probably going to give Rusyui a big ol bag of coal.   
Senku saw Gen running up to him with a speed he’s never seen before and didn’t have enough time to process until suddenly Gen was happily holding his hands, his eyes practically sparkling. 

“Who did you get?” He asked. 

“I’m not telling you. That defeats the purpose of this whole thing,” Senku calmly responded. 

“I’ll tell you who IIIIII gooootttt~” Gen persuaded in a sing-songy voice. 

“No.”

“You know, Senku-chan, you’re literally no fun at all,” Gen said with a pout. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, who was the one that built a cotton candy machine? Who was the one who made your cola? Who was the one who-” 

“Okay, fine, you’re fun but only sometimes. Other times, you’re just a rat bastard man.”

“Why, Gen, I was just about to say the same to you.”

“Wow. I can’t believe this. Verbally assaulted by my own best friend. I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Gen said, putting a hand to his heart dramatically (still holding Senku’s hand with his free hand). 

“Believe it, baby. Now, how much you wanna bet almost everyone is gonna come to me and old man Kaseki with help with their gifts?” Senku asked.   
Gen’s face with lightly flushed as he let go of Senku’s hand. 

“Probably a lot. You’re very talented at making something from practically nothing,” he bashfully said. 

“Aw, gee thanks, mentalist. I’m practically blushing,” Senku teased. This was no lie. Senku thought he was gonna explode at any minute. But he couldn’t have Gen knowing that. 

Gen opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ginrou yelling in the background.   
And so, their crazy month of the first Christmas craze in thousands of years began.

Senku spent most of his time either in the lab helping villagers with their Christmas gifts, trying to figure out what to get Gen for Christmas, and spending time with Gen.   
As far as the Christmas season went, it was rather fun. He helped Francois make some eggnog (which only a few people didn’t like), they had large bonfires with hot chocolate almost every night, they hyped up the idea of Santa to the kids and they were super excited, and Senku helped Suika and a few other kids make snowmen and had snowball fights with the village.   
Christmas day was closing in, and he still had no idea what to get Gen.   
He thought long and hard, trying to think of anything that would make Gen happy.   
He wasn’t hard to please, but Gen was his friend, he wanted to make sure it was something special.   
Gen had done so much for Senku and he wanted to return that favor. But how? 

Suddenly, it dawned on him. It was cheesy as all hell, but his mentalist seemed to like those sorts of things. He started building right away. 

Finally, the day came. Christmas Eve.  
“Senku-chan! Care to accompany me to Francois’s restaurant?” Gen called out.   
He chuckled and held his arm out, which Gen happily took. 

“Sure, but only if you’re paying,” he said. 

“Oh, if you insist,” Gen coolly said.   
They took their time walking to the restaurant, wishing people a merry Christmas along the way. At one point, Suika walked up to both of them and gave them both a few pretty rocks she found as a gift.   
“Senku-chan, what is the name of this rock?” Gen asked. 

“Rose quartz,” Senku said. 

“But? Rose quartz isn’t native to Japan? That doesn’t make sense?” 

“Well, turning into stone for thousands of years only to break free and having to explain what Christmas is to a village founded by my father yet here we are.” 

“Alright, you got me there,” Gen admitted.   
When they arrived at the restaurant, Francois showed them to their table. They had arguably the best view out of the whole place, they could see the forest stretch for miles, snow lightly falling.   
“You know, Senku-chan, I have to give you my thanks,” Gen suddenly said. 

“Yeah? And why is that?” He asked. 

Gen grabbed a bread roll and tore it in half, lightly smiling.   
“Growing up, I never really got to participate in Christmas traditions. My family never really cared for the season very much and all I ever wanted was to have a proper Christmas. I never got that. Until this year. I’m very thankful that my first proper Christmas is being spent with you and everyone else here at this village,” Gen said.   
Senku softened and let out a small sigh. 

“I’m thankful I’m spending Christmas with you too. And honestly? This season has been my favorite season thus far in my life,” Senku admitted. 

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely. We should do more holidays, I feel like everyone would get a kick out of them.” 

“Like Halloween or Valentine’s day?” Gen asked. 

“Yeah, exactly that. Thanksgiving is on thin fucking ice though,” Senku said. 

“Yeah, fuck thanksgiving. We should create our own version,” Gen decided.

“You’re a god damn genius, you know that?”

They spent the rest of their afternoon eating and happily chatting away, making plans for the new hit holiday “sciencegiving” (they were still working on the name).  
Senku almost even held Gen’s hand. He didn’t because he’s a coward, but he thought about it and you know what they say. “It’s the count that thinks”. He’s pretty sure that’s what they say.   
On their way back, they noticed the sun was setting. Did they spend more time than they meant to? My how the hours pass.   
“Are you excited for Secret Santa? I know I am. I wonder who got me what?” Gen wondered aloud.   
Senku smirked. 

“Yeah, I wonder,” he said. 

“Well, Senku-chan, I know who got you,” Gen teased. 

“I have no doubt. And I know who got you,” he said. 

“No way. Who???” Gen asked, practically yelling.   
Senku looked at his wrist, which was bare. 

“Wow, would you look at the time. We have to get back in time for secret Santa, don’t you agree?” He glanced at Gen in his Senku way (you know the one) “Gen?”   
Gen heavily blushed and Senku pretended to not notice. 

“Then, let’s go,” He squeaked out.   
As they entered the village, everyone cheered and Senku was so startled he almost kicked Suika into the stratosphere. He didn’t, but he almost did.   
“What.” Gen asked. Or demanded. Senku was pretty sure even GEN didn’t know.

“We’ve been waiting for you two so we can do secret Santa!!!” Suika happily said. 

“Kid, you’re not even a part of secret Santa, what are you doing here?” Senku asked.  
Suika smiled and grabbed part of Senku’s skirt. 

“I wanted to be with you guys! You’re my friends!” She happily said. 

“Awww,” Gen cooed.   
Senku just about cried but he composed himself. No, he didn’t. That was a lie. He teared up. He teared up so bad.  
He let Suika pull him and Gen away to the other villagers, who were attempting to start a bonfire. Suika was standing on Senku’s shoulders, braiding his hair as they were all talking to each other. 

“Attention, everyone! Please get ready to exchange your gifts!” Ryusui suddenly yelled, interrupting the conversations.

“Suika, in my lab on top of the table is a bag. Can you go run and get that for me?” Senku asked. Suika jumped off his shoulders, landing in front of him and brightly smiled. 

“Yeah!!!! I promise I’ll be right back!!!!” She yelled, running as fast as her little legs would take her.   
Senku chuckled and glanced over at Gen, who was in an intense arm wrestling battle with Ginrou, surprisingly holding his own.   
As soon as she was gone, Suika returned with a paper bag.   
“Is this it?” She asked.   
He took the bag and patted her head. 

“Yeah, thanks, Suika, I appreciate it,” he said.  
She giggled and jumped back on his shoulders, continuing to braid his hair.   
He looked over at Gen, who was handing Kohaku a package. A set of throwing knives except they’re RAINBOW. She gasped and instantly threw one at Magma, who ducked out of the way just in time.   
“I LOVE them, thank you,” she said, giving Gen a quick hug. They chatted for a few more minutes before Kohaku waved him off.   
Gen made his way over to Senku and Suika, sitting next to them. 

“I’d say that was successful,” he said with a relieved sigh. 

“Of course she loved them, Gen!! I told you it was a good idea!!” Suika cheerfully said, a huge smile on her face. 

“Remind me to ask Francois to make some chocolate for you,” Gen said.   
“So, Senku-chan, did your secret Santa make themself known to you yet?” He asked. 

“Nope, not yet,” he replied.   
Gen looked straight forward and nodded towards someone. 

“Well, I think they’re coming this way,” he said in a sing-songy voice.   
Francois stood in front of Senku, a bag in their hand, a smirk on their face. 

“Happy holidays, Senku. While this is from me mostly, Ryusui wanted me to tell you that he also helped,” they said, gently setting the bag on his lap.   
He opened it and found a microscope.   
“Obviously, you can tweak the design how you like, this was only made based on our memories,” they said.   
Senku smiled widely and carefully stood up (Because the child was still on his shoulders) and gave them a hug. He wasn’t much of a hugger, but goddamn it, he was feeling extra emotional. 

“Thank you, and please tell Ryusui I extend my thanks to him as well. I really appreciate this gift, it’ll definitely be put to good use,” Senku said, just a tiny bit emotionally. Only a little. Like, if you listened closely, you could tell he was incredibly touched. God, he’s sensitive. 

“I will. Now, I suppose I’ll leave you two alone, Suika, why don’t you come with me for a little bit, we can go decorate some cookies together,” they said, a soft smile on their face.   
Suika jumped off of Senku’s shoulders and held their hand. 

“Yeah! Don’t worry Senku, Gen, I’ll be back with some delicious cookies!” She promised. The two walked off together and Senku sat back down next to Gen. 

“I wonder what that was about,” Gen wondered aloud.   
Senku gently set down his new gift and grabbed the paper bag on the ground, handing it to Gen. 

“Herry Christmas, Gen,” he said.   
Gen looked at him with surprise. 

“Is this really for me?” He asked quietly.   
Senku shrugged and playfully nudged his shoulder. 

“Well, yeah, I’m your secret Santa. Open it, loser,” he said.   
Gen hesitated before pulling out the spare paper. He let out a small laugh as he pulled out a teddy bear.   
“Squeeze the paw,” Senku said.   
Gen did so and Senku’s voice filled the air, though he wasn’t speaking.   
“Hey, you bastard. Thanks for being my friend, you’re my favorite bitchy asshole,” it said.   
Gen let out a laugh so pure, Senku thought he was going to explode.   
Gen leaned into Senku’s side, squeezing the Teddy bear he held in his arms, his head resting on Senku’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Senku. I love it,” he softly whispered.   
Senku was surprised he could hear him, but leaned into Gen, resting his own head on his. 

“Yeah, no problem,” he said fondly.  
“I have to give some credit to Yuziriha, thought. She made the whole fucking bear,” Senku admitted.   
Gen grabbed Senku’s hand and intangled their fingers together. 

“Shut up,” he said, nuzzling his head closer to him.  
Senku smiled and lightly squeezed his hand.   
Yeah. This was definitely one of the best Christmas’s he’s had in a long time.


End file.
